


His First Friend

by ashangel101010



Series: Matt the Friend [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: A bit of exposition for Thrawn's backstory, Attempt at Humor, Clueless Hux, F/M, Gen, Inappropriate Erections, Jealous Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren Is In Denial, Kylo Ren hates Thrawn, M/M, Mitaka stands up to Kylo Ren, Possessive Kylo Ren, Thrawn and Voss are the best, lots of art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren gets to attend a party thrown by the illustrious Grand Admiral Thrawn. From what he sees, Hux is warm and smiling quite a lot with the imperialistic, artsy Chiss. And from their friendly interactions, Kylo knows that he fucking hates Grand Admiral Thrawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His First Friend

**Author's Note:**

> The Cinnamon Roll gets some lovin'. The Fake Knight is in denial. Hux is clueless. And Grand Admiral Thrawn is the best.

His First Friend

*

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Atmosphere by Joy Division

*

            _Why the Hells am I attending this stupid art gala disguised as some shitty political ball? Oh, that’s right, because I want to see this so-called “magnificent” Grand Admiral that kriffing Hux has been fantasizing about for the past bloody week!_ Kylo Ren has never been more grateful for his helmet because it’s hiding his downright childish pout. He has always hated political functions purely because how loud (and vulgar) people’s thoughts were, like right now it’s like a million Jar Jar Binks screeching all at once inside his head.

_I couldn’t give a Force-damn about all this political deceit and military jargon; all of it is really just one giant kriffing migraine! And where the pfassk is Hux? I could’ve sworn that he was chatting it up with some Captain Pellaeon like a second ago. I will give Grand Admiral Thrawn this; his crew alone is far, far more diverse than any crew in the First Order._ Right now, he is leaning against a metal column, watching the crews of the _Chimaera_ and the _Finalizer_ mingle. Mostly Chiss, but Zeltrons, Nagai, Yevethas, Rattataki, and Twi’leks are also well-represented on the _Chimaera_ along with a handful of Zabraks. So far he has only seen two humans that are part of the _Chimaera’s_ crew. One is the mustached, old Captain Pellaeon and the other is some brown-haired steward by the name of Voss Parck. The latter is currently hurrying out of the room after he received some “distressing” news from his comlink.

Approximately a standard week ago, everyone on the _Finalizer_ , well the officers at least, received a memo/invite to a party being thrown by Grand Admiral Thrawn of the Chiss Expansionary Defense Fleet on the _Chimaera_. In a way, this party is a sort of diplomatic mission between the Chiss Ascendancy and the First Order where their finest fleets in aforementioned “legitimate” governments are acting as ambassadors.

But Kylo Ren knows the true reason for this little get-together. Well, actually, Matt the Radar Technician does.

_“Matt, I wish I could bring you to the party to meet Thrawn! But only officers are allowed to go given the Chimaera’s limited capacity…Oh well, I’ll just tell you what’s so magnificent about Thrawn. He’s the only near-human who got into the Arkanis Academy due to his own ingenuity and my father’s insistence to the board that they should not reject someone with such great potential like Thrawn._

_Unfortunately, he never got to graduate from the Academy because…the Rebellion won and basically anyone with any Imperial connections fled for the Unknown Regions. My father didn’t need to flee because—wait, I’m getting off topic. Thrawn was about fifteen or so when the Academy closed, even though the closing only lasted for a couple of years, so he went back to Csilla and joined up with the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force. Eventually, he put what learned from the Academy to good use in the CEDF, but with wonderful revisions. Such as openly allowing anyone who wasn’t a native Chiss to join his Chiss Expansionary Defense Fleet; I really wish the First Order would employ such openness because we’re just rejecting so many qualified candidates on the basis of such ridiculous xenophobia!_

_Thrawn’s actually the reason why I am still in the First Order. When I was barely nineteen, my first assignment was for the intelligence branch and in what can be classified as the shady, “unregulated” division of said branch. And even more unfortunate, I was working under Admiral Rulf Yage. He was a belligerent hardliner that expected results from missions that had no results to begin with, or at least for me. Seriously, I spent a year searching for mythical artifacts and kept coming up empty, but I didn’t have to follow dress code regulations and got to grow out my hair and use my own ship. And I kind of got roped into joining this highly selective clan on—I really need to stop getting off topic!_

_So I got put on another obviously-doomed-to-failure mission to find something called a Darksaber which was rumored to be somewhere in Chiss space. It was by this time that I got fed up with the failures that Yage stacked against me and decided to crash a party, which Thrawn happened to be throwing and he enlisted my services. Unfortunately, this is the part of the story where I can’t go into any more details because it is quite classified and I won’t betray Thrawn’s trust._

_I will tell you that afterwards Thrawn took me under his wing and decided to return the favor that my father paid him. On my 21 st birthday, I got word from high command that I was to be removed from Yage’s command and given an actual rank on a ship. It was all Thrawn’s doing and he became my first friend, and the rest is history. But **Thrawn, Thrawn, Thrawn, Thrawn**!”_

_Okay, that last part was an exaggeration, but I tuned him out for the most part because all he did was gush about Thrawn! I would rather had him ask me another inane question about my belief in angels named Cecilos or Destiel or whatever the Hells he was blathering on about a couple of weeks ago! Force, I wish I could get a drink, but I don’t want anyone to see my face…except for Hux. But only as Matt the Radar Technician. There’s nothing more to that!_ Kylo’s helmeted eyes drifted to the bar. He can see, and he actually questioned his own state of mind for a second, Lieutenant Mitaka flirting with the Zeltron bartender.

_Lissahl is the Zeltron’s name. By the Stars, the Cinnamon Roll might go home with her, or back to her quarters at least. Why is he thinking about love and marriage? Wait, I think that’s his wife because I remember there was a bet in the betting pool about the actuality on Mitaka’s so-called bartending wife from Zeltros. Wow, and they’re actually thinking about having sex in a closet during a very crowded party without an ounce of shame. I respect him now!_ Kylo watches with newfound respect as the pair disappear into a nearby storage closet. He finally tears his eyes from the storage closet and back to the party.

_Still don’t see Hux in the sea of kriffing officers! Wait a moment, I see a flash of his sun-red hair, and thank the Force he wasn’t wearing his stupid hat today, and why is he going to that dark corner? Wait, I see someone emerging from the dark corner? Oh please, let it be an assassin and not who I think it is…Nope! It’s Thrawn!_ Kylo Ren breaks into a wicked smirk at seeing the so-called lofty Grand Admiral is shorter than Hux by ten centimeters.

Grand Admiral Thrawn is decked out in the classic white uniform that the Grand Admirals of the Empire used to wear. His uniform is formfitting and generously revealing the curvatures of the Chiss’s muscular physique. _There are no Admirals in the First Order with his physique; clearly, he’s prepared to fight with his bare hands if necessary, a warrior masquerading as an Imperial._ His blue-black hair is combed back to reveal the chiseled, calculating countenance of the Grand Admiral and his glowing, pupil-less red eyes. He is smiling at Hux, while Hux is smiling right back at him.

_What the Force!? I know Thrawn is his “first” friend and all, but this is a public party! Hux never, ever smiles in public! He doesn’t even do it for high command or the Supreme Leader. Or me. The only time he’s ever smiled in “public” was for Matt! So what the actual Hells!_ Kylo wants to chock up Hux’s spontaneous smile to him seeing the furry snake wrapped around Thrawn’s neck; he wants to believe that hi—the General is trying not to laugh at Thrawn for having such a ridiculous animal draped across his broad shoulders.

But Hux is still smiling at Thrawn with not a hint of mockery or incivility in his pure green eyes. He is completely innocent with Thrawn.

_He’s only supposed to be that way for Matt!! Not for this damn Grand Admiral! Hold on, they’re leaving and going to some backroom. Oh Hells no! I’m not letting that blue bastard lay his massive hands on Hux!!! He’s mi—innocent!_ Kylo has to restrain himself from whipping out his lightsaber and cutting a path to the backroom; he would rather not get lectured by Hux and he doesn’t want to piss off one of the few “allies” of the First Order. Instead, he moseys through the shadowy, least congested parts of the ballroom to make it to the small backroom.

_They better not be doing what Mitaka and his wife are doing right now! I swear to the Force if Hux is even without one of his gloves I’ll castrate that kriffing Chiss!_ Kylo uses the Force to cloak his steps before entering the backroom; he does not want Hux and Thrawn to hear him before he catches them in the act. If there even is an act.

_Forget about the ballroom; this is where all the art is!_ The ballroom has art, but most of it are weird, alien statues like one that looks like water fighting itself. Or a painting obviously from Naboo. The backroom is a long white hallway adorned with holos, and some of them can almost pass as actual paintings if not for the flickering pixels, on nearly every centimeter of the walls.

Most of the art holos are paintings of knights, but the style is vaguely like the ones in the fairytales. However, there is one that Kylo is tempted to steal: it is a black and white holo of a man, or perhaps a demon, screaming, roaring with rage. There are more very like that holo, but he reminds himself that he needs to protect Hux’s innocence. _Although, given how easily he stripped for me that one time, I doubt he’s a virgin, but he’s mi—innocent and I’m not going to let Thrawn have him!_

He finds them at the very end, sitting together on a small, far too small, white bench staring at a holo portrait of a woman. She has red hair like Hux, but it’s long and braided like a warrior queen. She is dressed in green velvets and silks like a royal, but her face is comely almost like a witch in disguise. She is holding up a gold crown high above her head as though she was going to crown herself or perhaps another unseen figure.

_I wish Hux’s hair was long enough to braid. Stupid military protocols preventing a natural curtain that could blanket my body when he thrust—Damnit Hux! Every kriffing time! Now’s not the damn time to be thinking about sex!_ Kylo tries to use the Force to reach into the Grand Admiral’s mind, to see if he’s about to make his move on Hux. And to maybe crush his mind. Unfortunately, the Force has no effect on Thrawn; in fact, when he tries to reach out to Hux’s mental shields, he finds nothing. It’s like the both of them ceased existing even though he can see them clear as day.

_It’s that pfassking furry tube-snake! It must repel the Force or something! Fuck you, Thrawn! I bet that blue fucker knew that animal could repel the Force! He probably didn’t want a certain Knight to be finding his dirty, perverse thoughts revolving around m—the General! Shit, this means I can’t use the Force to choke him if he even touches Hux in a sexual way!_ Kylo grits his teeth, but then sadistically smiles at thought of using his lightsaber on the Grand Admiral.

_I can cut off his limbs, one by one. Making him feel the physical anguish of grandfather before his transformation! Yes, and Hux will—wait, I think he’s talking about me! I mean, Matt. He never talks about me…_ Kylo pricks up his ears and listens very attentively to the pair’s conversation.

“Matt is this radar technician that I met nearly eight weeks ago on Iiya. He’s very quiet and such a good listener!” _Is Hux bragging about me? I mean Matt! But it does feel good to hear something nice coming from his mouth. It would be nicer if I can put my—I really need to go to medbay for that anti-arousal medication._ Kylo wishes that he was carrying his pad with him so he could make a reminder for himself.

“Oh, anything else to the lad?” _How dare he call me lad! I’m older…okay, I’m definitely not older than Thrawn. He’s like in his late thirties or_ _early forties or something. But I’m older than Hux—kriff, I don’t know if I’m older than him. If I went by his face I would say he was older than me, but he has told me, Matt, about how his career has aged him. For all I know, he could be my age. Or even younger than me. Force, I hope he’s younger than me!_ Kylo finds it appealing that the General would both be shorter and younger than him.

“Well, he….might be an atheist and he’s taller than me.” _I actually feel sort of ashamed of myself right now; he literally wants to brag about me but has no material to work with. I probably should stop avoiding his personal questions by asking him personal questions. Seriously, I know his birthday takes place on some stupid holiday called Chaos Night, but he didn’t give me an actual date or year. But I still know more about those unimportant, personal details about him than he does about me; he doesn’t even know that my favorite color is red like his hair._ Kylo frowns when he see Thrawn slightly snort at Hux’s answer.

“I take it you two are in the early stages of your courtship?” Kylo sees Hux’s cheeks flush into that pretty shade of pink that he lo—enjoys so much. However, he frowns that Thrawn also gets the pleasure of having Hux blush for him. _Hux should only be blushing for Matt! Only for Matt._

“Well, we’re just friends. I wish he would talk about himself more…” _Okay, next time, I’ll offer him something of myself like my co—that might not go over so well since he seems adamant about the whole friendship thing._ Kylo’s thoughts melt when Hux sheepishly smiles. It reminds him of when the half-asleep General asked if he could sit next to him on the shuttle. _Maybe I should drug his caf, so I can see him that sleepy again. I’ve stopped trying to read his mind while he slept, but I have yet to re-experience sleepy Hux! Then again, I don’t think it would be good for his image if he suddenly passed out while on the bridge._

“Perhaps, you should invite him to your quarters. He might not like sharing sensitive information over the comm.” _Finally something intelligent comes from Thrawn’s mouth!_ Kylo has never been in Hux’s quarters, even though he has the General’s access codes and could at any time go in there. It is not out of respect for the General’s privacy, but because he didn’t want to set a precedence where Hux could march into his room at any time.

“I probably should since it’s been a standard month since I saw him. It’s not like I’ve forgotten what he looks like, but I miss his smell. He smelled like chivalry and magic!” _Does Hux have an olfactophilia about me, I mean Matt? Or maybe he has a thing for knights and magic if our past conversations are any indication? Then, why isn’t he interested in me! I’m a knight! And the Force isn’t magic, but it might as well be to someone as Force-blind as him!_ Kylo then recalls that the kind of knights that Hux seem to emulate were the tragic types who died for very, very stupid reasons. _Like stupidly fucking your liege’s wife. Or unwittingly fucking your half-sister and siring your future murderer. Or trying to prevent a prophecy from occurring by being dick and surprise, surprise ensuring that the prophecy is self-fulfilling!_

“Like Noble Roses? Considering how expensive products made from Noble Roses are, he either has connections to companies that specialize with Noble Roses or he knows a smuggler.” _Well…he’s right on the last part. Sort of. Ha! Thrawn is half-wrong!_ Kylo is inwardly doing a perfect pirouette across his mindscape right now.

“Most likely the latter, and most likely Dani. Or possibly Cade if he was particularly strapped for credits. For all I know, he could’ve been a former smuggler. Then again, given the paygrade of technicians, he might as well be a mendicant, but at least he has a higher chance of living…” Hux sighs. Kylo knows that sigh because he has heard many, many times when the General caught him breaking some expensive piece of equipment. _Oh pfassk, my wish is about to come true!_

“Are you concerned that Lord Ren will find your radar technician?” Kylo hears Hux inhale the cold air and then exhale. He repeats this cycle for a minute. _Oh no, is he trying to calm himself? Was he about to cry and he did all that to prevent himself from crying? I don’t think I’m quite ready to see the General cry, unless it’s in pleasure. I am so glad that they’re looking at the painting again, and not at each other, because I don’t think I can handle seeing Hux’s tear-stricken face._

“Yeah, I’ve been having these little nightmares that the _Fake Knight_ finds him and thrusts his unstable lightsaber through the center of his chest. I haven’t told Matt any of this because I didn’t want to scare him. Everyone’s already frightened enough by that **_Fake_**!” Kylo can hear the anger punctuating that last word. It’s hot and scalding like a branding iron. _Well, I always wanted to get a reaction from the General. He’s angry, and it’s not as arousing as I thought it would be. He sounds so self-righteous like a hero talking shit about a heinous villain. Is he still upset about the whole Mitaka fiasco? I respect that little Cinnamon Roll now!_

“Your fear isn’t unwarranted, given your tales of Lord Ren’s Vader-like tendencies, but it’s not helping you. Would you like me to lend you my ysalamiri so you can give it to your radar technician; it should rendered him undetectable by any Force-user.” Kylo is unsure if Thrawn’s Vader comment is a compliment or an insult, but he is glad to know the name for the ridiculously infuriating animal that can repel the Force. _I need to find out where ysalamiris come from and have them eliminated. Broonmark Ren should be able to track those furry tube-snakes down!_

“Matt doesn’t seem like the type to want a pet, and besides, Syndic, here seems to like your shoulders better!” Hux reaches out with his index finger to lightly pet Syndic’s head. _If that thing even hisses at him, I’m gonna kill it! I need to kill something today, and it can’t be Thrawn. Unless he gives me a reason._ Kylo reaches for his lightsaber.

“Perhaps, your crew could care for them; I would imagine they would be far less frightened if Lord Ren couldn’t choke them with telekinesis. Would you like Karrde’s contact information?” _Yeah, Thrawn that might be the dumbest thing to come out of your mouth. One, if I’m not able to read the thoughts of the crew, then I won’t be able to find a traitor or a mole if there happens to be one. Two, I have no qualms whipping out my lightsaber and killing those furry serpents, and if a crew member just happens to get in my way then I’ll cut them down too. Three, taking care of those furry little bastards would be a strain on the already strained budget that Hux has been nagging to me about in the stupid meetings._ Kylo is sorely tempted to just shout out his thoughts if only to prove to Hux how stupid Thrawn is being, but he would rather not be caught eavesdropping on the pair at this point.

“Unfortunately, I will have to decline your generous offer. Considering how often the Fake Knight likes to slash control panels and troopers, ysalamiri care would not be doable thanks to the slashed budget. But he’s been causing…less destruction lately. Perhaps, he’s found a better way to vent his anger.” _Well, I went from destroying fifteen control panels a week to six. And I’ve only killed about three Stormtroopers, Hux really needs to get Clone troopers like the ones grandfather had, in the past two weeks. Then again, Hux has been less of a, unintentional, tease lately...not counting now._ Kylo feels like Hux should personally congratulate him, preferably with his pretty pink mouth sucking on his— _I swear on the Dark Side that I will go to medbay tomorrow and get that anti-arousal medication!_

“Perhaps, but if he starts turning his anger towards you, you are more than welcome to join my crew.” Kylo silently bares his teeth. _There’s no way in the Dark Side I’ll let Hux go to him! Hells, if he defects, which I doubt is in his character, then Thrawn will be the first person I’ll go after! Then, I’ll drag Hux back to this stupid backroom and fuck him on the bench! Kriff, not again! Pfassk it, I’m going to medbay right now. I doubt Thrawn is going to do anything obscene with the General; all they’re doing is talking. But if Hux isn’t back on the Finalizer by midnight, then I’ll come looking!_

Kylo Ren uses the Force on himself to cloak himself and leave silently. He heads back into the crowded ballroom and sees Mitaka and his Zeltron wife exiting the storage closet. Mitaka’s uniform is wrinkled and there are questionable stains on his pants; Lissahl’s little green-sequin jumpsuit has some visible tears and share questionable stains. He’s running his hands through her purple, crop hair, trying to brand the memory of feeling of her hair through his fingertips into his love-saturated mind. Kylo sees a new bit of Life in the wife. He goes to them, still completely cloaked, and appears before the Lieutenant like a ghost. Or perhaps more like a reaper.

“Congratulations.” The Lieutenant doesn’t shrink or hide behind his wife. The mousey little man that he Force-choked once puts his arms around his wife and boldly kisses her in front of the Knight. _He’s certainly not ashamed; he’s not even bothering on quieting his carnal thoughts. I don’t think he’s realized that I’m congratulating him on the baby he just made with her, and not on his sexual escapade. They’re still kissing, and I feel really awkward now. I’m just going to go and get my medication._

Kylo Ren immediately leaves the happily married pair alone and stalks his way back to the _Finalizer_. Part of him wants to go back to the _Chimaera_ and continue watching over Hux, to selflessly make sure that no harm comes to him. However, he has quite a painful hard-on and wants to desperately want some medication to make it go away. He knows that if he masturbates, preferably in his quarters and not in the damn hallway with nosey security feeds, he’ll just be thinking about Hux. He really does not want to worsen his arousal connection to Hux; it’ll be like conditioning himself to have an erection whenever Hux is on his mind.

_And I do NOT want to have sex with Hux. At all. Ever. And nothing in this galaxy will change my mind! Nothing!_

*

As soon as the last of the guests from the _Finalizer_ have finally vacated, and the very last one was a certain Lieutenant Mitaka, and returned to their ship, Grand Admiral Thrawn hurries to his private quarters. To any outsider, Thrawn hurrying looks more like he’s perambulating, but to someone part of his crew, like Colonel Jagged Fel, they can tell by the tension in his mighty shoulders that he’s urgently trying to get somewhere. And his crew wisely do not loiter in the hallway and obscure their Grand Admiral from his destination.

He appreciates his crew’s consideration. And he’ll remember this like he does with his readings.

The door to his private quarters slide open without him having to waste a second in punching in his access codes. Voss has disabled the lock for his convenience. If he was a lesser man, Thrawn would chide Voss for his negligence on safety and privacy. But Thrawn is more than a man, and Voss knows that about Thrawn. He’s one of two people in the galaxy privy to Thrawn’s inner workings.

The other one is right now laying in the middle of his king-sized bed. His little blue five-year-old body is wrapped up in his favorite silver blanket; his red eyes are closed and he’s breathing shallowly. Voss is soothingly stroking their son’s rich brown hair while lying on the right side of the bed.

“Deddo vomited in his bed and had a low-grade fever, but I went to medbay and got him the medicine he needs. He’s alright now; he just needs rest, and his bed is being cleaned right now.” Deddo will not be going back to his bed tonight; Thrawn and Voss want to keep their son very close. Thrawn joins his family on the bed and takes his place on the left side of the bed.

“The party was a success; Hux’s crew was on their best behavior, even with all the drinks they were ordering. But I suspect they just wanted the comlink number of Lissahl, but, sadly, she appeared to be taken by Lieutenant Mitaka. I believe he’s her husband since she did once mention her husband was working for the First Order.” Thrawn threads his fingers through their son’s hair. His dark blue fingers brush against Voss’s fair ones.

“I do hope they did not make another child in the storage closet. If they did, then it might have to be rechristen _The Baby Maker_. But at least, Deddo will have more playmates.” There are more children running about the _Chimaera_ than there ever will be on the _Finalizer_. They both find it quite tragic since children are the greatest motivators for efficiency. Deddo is proof of that.

“Yes, I do hope that Hux returns the favor and invites us to his ship. Lissahl and her two little girls would be thrilled to see where the Lieutenant works. However, I fear that likelihood will remain improbable thanks to Lord Ren. He’s quite possessive over Hux.” Thrawn has a cold smile on his face that is soon warmed by the wayward traces of Voss’s callused fingertips.

“He seemed more obsessive than possessive because Hux was absolutely unaware that he was being watched by him. Did he do anything else after I left? I didn’t hear screaming or the sound of blasters being fired, so I presume he didn’t cause a scene.” Thrawn ceases playing with their son’s hair and moves to play with Voss’s freshly-shorn hair.

“Well, he followed Hux and me into the backroom with the art holos that his mother generously donated. Even with Syndic, he was projecting so much insecurity towards me that I do have to question the screening process for getting into the Knights of Ren. Then again, Thrass would have left by now if he didn’t see something in Kylo Ren.” Voss rolls his brown eyes and snorts.

“It certainly isn’t out of _lust_ ; Kylo Ren seems to be too absorbed in Hux to even notice someone Force-blind like me paying attention. I am certain that even some officers in the First Order notice. Some were high-fiving each other, while others were throwing passive-aggressive fits. Has Thrass comm you as of late?” Thrawn brings his hands to the sides of Voss’s face and pulls him close.

“No, but I’m certain big brother dear is on some assassination mission. Or having anonymous, meaningless sex with some. Possibly both. He really needs to settle down with someone. Most likely with an individual who is just as loose as him.” Voss’s lips are a mere centimeter away from Thrawn’s; the human is smirking slightly.

“Glad to see that the little brother doesn’t take after his big brother in that regard.” They kiss and press even closer to each other. Decades they’ve been together, and decades more they’ll be together. But then, Deddo begins to squirm from being nearly squished between two broad chests. They break apart and return to giving their son attention. Their fingers return to their primary function: intertwining like fine art.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Comments- Okay, let’s get the links out of the way first. I would also like to say I own none of the images and they belong to their respective artists/sites. 
> 
> Here is where I got Lissahl, or Mitaka’s Zeltron wife, from and it comes with a quote from the old comics, “What I did find was a double-jointed Zeltron cafarel named Lissahl who taught me the errors of monogamy.” : [Link ](http://www.loresdelsith.net/universo/aliens/bin/zeltron_fiesta.jpg)
> 
> Here is what Grand Admiral Thrawn’s little backroom art gala at the very end of the hallway looks like: [Link ](http://www.silverpetticoatreview.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/curator-and-doctor.jpg)
> 
> Here is the work of art that Kylo Ren liked the best and surprise, surprise he’d be a Berserk fan if he knew what Berserk was: [Link ](http://img08.deviantart.net/4d23/i/2010/119/1/b/guts_rage_by_syntaxerror88.jpg)
> 
> Here is the painting that Thrawn and Hux (and Kylo) are paying particular attention to: [Link ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/5a/85/b8/5a85b8b53052805ff34704b6dd8676f8.jpg)
> 
> Here is what Grand Admiral Thrawn looks like for those who can’t just google him: [Link ](http://img15.deviantart.net/f2c9/i/2014/126/0/9/grand_admiral_thrawn_by_tyrinecarver-d7hevz1.jpg)
> 
> Here is what Voss Parck looks like: [Link ](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/starwars/images/2/2c/VossParck.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20120505152133)
> 
> Here is what Deddo, Thrawn’s and Voss’s son, look like, but imagine him as a five-year-old. I know he’s from the Old Republic game and he was born thousands of years before those two, but look at him and compare him to them! He looks like their love child, just misplaced in time! T + V= D: [Link ](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/starwars/images/0/0c/Deddo.png/revision/latest?cb=20150727155639)
> 
> Okay, now that I’m done with all the links. I first want to admit that I was planning this story to be a lot shorter. About four or so pages shorter. But as always, Kylo helped lengthen it considerably. In his own possessive, in-complete-denial way. But the bright side is that the next story will just be him and Hux….which actually might be somehow worse for him than him, Hux, and Thrawn. 
> 
> Speaking of Thrawn, I have read Timothy Zahn’s Heir to the Empire and I’m about a 100 pages into Dark Force Rising. However, thanks to me reading Star Wars: The Essential Atlas, I am well aware of Thrawn’s ultimate fate. Which is actually one of the few reasons that I am happy that the Expanded Universe was debunked/turned into Legends. I am not done with the Thrawn Trilogy, but I can safely say that I fucking love Grand Admiral Thrawn. Seriously, when Captain Pellaeon was wondering about how the Battle of Yavin or Endor would’ve turned out if Thrawn was helming the fleet, I was wishing that Thrawn was in command over there. He’s literally one of the few smart, respectable, and not too bloody arrogant Imperials that I like! And he’s into art and meditating! He won me over in the first chapter! 
> 
> Okay, I did not go into Thrawn’s thought process at the end because….he’s Thrawn. Not that many people are privy to his entire plans/thoughts. And I wanted to keep it that way with two exceptions, his Voss and their Deddo. I also wanted to give Thrawn what I deemed a better “fate” for him. Along with Thrass and a bunch of other characters that have yet to be featured. Also, does anyone know if Thrawn ever names the ysalamiri he has in the books, or comic books, or other short stories? Because I came up with Syndic as a reference. 
> 
> Anyways, I decided to incorporate many of the Expanded Universe characters into my stories because I don’t like coming up with a lot of OCs when I have a whole universe to pilfer from. So if you believe in complete fidelity to the Expanded Universe, then this story is probably not for you. And if you also believe in complete fidelity to the New Canon, then this story is also probably not for you. Also, thanks to all the people who read the story or stories in this series!


End file.
